rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Conker the Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is a squirrel who originated from Willow Woods, Conker is also a long-time friend of Diddy Kong. He is a creation of Rareware, and is one of their most famous creations. Biography Racing Fun The first appearance of Conker was in the game Diddy Kong Racing. Here Conker was one of the many friends of Diddy Kong contacted by Squawks the Parrot to help defend Timber's Island from invasion by an evil alien pig named Wizpig. In this game Conker has low acceleration, but a high top-speed, his turning is slightly below average though. Worst Birthday Ever In the lesser known game, Conker's Pocket Tales, Conker's girlfriend, Berri, deciding to throw Conker a birthday party, ends up being kidnapped by a being known as the Evil Acorn; who, along with kidnapping Berri, steals all of Conker's birthday presents. Conker had to venture out and track down the Evil Acorn, Berri and his presents; and he did. After defeating the Evil Acorn, Conker and Berri returned home with Conker's presents, a happy ending. Conker's Drunken Adventure In his next appearance, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker, now older and surlier, ends up having a little too much to drink at a local bar and winds-up wandering in the direction opposite of his house. Passing out, Conker awakened to find that he was now in completely lost in an unknown kingdom. At first, wanting nothing more than to go home, Conker ends-up caught in a conflict between the Squirrel High Command and the Tediz, led by the insane Panther King. After a series of misadventures involving things such as vampires, killer robots, dinosaurs and giant, living globs of poo, Conker finds himself involved in a bank robbery with Berri and the mob boss Don Weaso. Eventually Conker is betrayed by Don Weaso and forced to watch as Berri is gunned down under the order of the evil Professor Von Kripelspac. To make things worse, Conker next had to fight a crazed Xenomorph alien named Heinrich,(who bursts out ofthe kings chest killing the Panther King) in a space station wearing a yellow space suit. Its only through the intervention of a Rareware programmer that Conker manages to get back to the Earth and defeat Heinrich. For his killing of the tyrannical Panther King, Conker is, rather forcibly, crowned the ruler of all the land. Conker now spends his days brooding and mourning the loss of his beloved Berri; when last seen Conker, once again severely drunk, ends up wandering off into the night to parts unknown. Live and Reloaded Conker's next, and so far last appearance was in the X-Box remake of Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker: Live & Reloaded. Though, as stated above, nothing more than a remake of a previous adventure, Conker: Live & Reloaded does feature several new gaming elements in it. Future Appearances Currently the future looks bleak for Conker, he has no upcoming games and he, along with Banjo, have not appeared in Diddy Kong Racing DS, a remake/sequel to Diddy Kong Racing. Whether the Conker series will continue or not is unknown. Well, he better have future appearances. Despite this back around 2008 it was stated that a planned sequel for Conker's bad fur day was canceled, called other bad fur day. It is rumored that microsoft had canceled development of the game.http://mundorare.com/news/2008/09/conker-commands-and-conquers/ An online petition has been made to Microsoft to allow Rare to continue development on the game, the petition was created by Chris Leonido http://www.petitiononline.com/78952632/petition.html Conker's Bad Fur Day 2 Quotes At a Locked Door *"Come on! What will take explain to me!" *"I Just want to open! OPEN ME NOW!!!" *"You are Gonn -Conkerluver, from Conker Wiki Physical Appearance In Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales, Conker wore a blue vest and wore and blue and yellow Converse sneakers. In Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker, instead of wearing a vest, instead wore a blue hoodie. In Conker: Live & Reloaded he was a bit shorter, he wore shorts and no gloves, and his fur was given somewhat of a scruffier look. Personality As a child, Conker was told by his parents to never touch alcohol, never be greedy or violent and to "never urinate in public". Though Conker followed these rules Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales, he later defied them in Conker's Bad Fur Day/''Conker: Live & Reloaded'', where he became violent, drunken, lustful, greedy, reckless, slothful and several other similar aspects. Trivia * The ending of Conker's Bad Fur Day was originally supposed to have Conker committing suicide by shooting himself in the head. * While Conker was not in Diddy Kong Racing DS, if you listen in the selection screen theme you can still hear Banjo and Conker's themes play in the background. Category: Conker Characters Category: Royalty Category:Characters